La enfermedad del amor
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Sakura ha estado luchando contra esta rara enfermedad llamada amor. El blanco que ha elegido para enamorarse no le agrada demasiado ¿Por qué tiene qué ser Naruto? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que acepte que lo quiere? Entra y descúbrelo. OneShot.


**La enfermedad del amor  
Capítulo único**

En la medicina existen cinco etapas fundamentales que sufre el paciente antes de aceptar que tiene una enfermedad terminal, Sakura los conocía todos, pero no sólo los conocía, sino que los estaba experimentando. Acababa de descubrir que sufría de la enfermedad terminal denominada "amor" y que los síntomas se habían presentado sin que ella se diese cuenta, hasta ese momento. Su vida podría extinguirse si eso no era solucionado de inmediato, porque, si salía mal... si tenía un sólo paso en falso, su corazón se rompería y eso no tenía arreglo.

Aquella mañana había presentado el cuadro clínico de un profundo enamoramiendo hacia Naruto, y ahora estaba muy asustada. Asustada e incrédula de que eso le estuviese sucediendo. Sin saber que había entrado en la primera etapa: Negación. Simplemente era imposible que eso le sucediera. Naruto era su amigo y compañero desde hacía años y le quería demasiado, el que se preocupara por él no era nada más que su agradecimiento por lo que hacía por ella y de su amistad ¿verdad?

Después de todo, Naruto siempre había sido un baka, así que dudaba que alguien, además de Hinata se fijara en él en un futuro, quizás era guapo sí... -un ligero sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas- pero eso no era nada que a ella le importara y tampoco le aseguraba nada más, después de todo le faltaba inteligencia y prudencia... aunque eso estaba compensado en la manera en que sobrellevaba los problemas, la manera en que sonreía traviesamente mientras hablaba con ella... y en todos los sacrificios que había hecho por ella...

"¡Ah, vale!" gimoteó furiosa de mantener al rubio en sus pensamientos, con lo que logró asustar a las personas en el pabellón médico, que voltearon, buscando el motivo de semejante alboroto, pero sin poder encontrarlo. "Gomen, gomen..." se disculpó con una media sonrisa nerviosa, antes de seguir con su ronda, empeñada en dejar de pensar en eso, al menos hasta que estuviera en la seguridad de su habitación.

No fue hasta el atardecer cuando sus pensamientos regresaron al problema principal, al verlo cruzando las puertas del hospital, malherido y semi-inconsciente, siendo cargado por Yamato. De inmediato cualquier signo de enfado hacia sí misma se disipó y lo reemplazó una preocupación enorme hacia Naruto, que según Yamato se había excedido entrenando su nueva técnica y necesitaba reposo. Sakura lo acompañó a una habitación y tras despedirse de Yamato se dispuso a curarlo con la mayor profesionalidad.

Tras un par de esfuerzos de su parte, Naruto quedó recostado en su cama, vendado de la mayoría del cuerpo, pero en paz. Ella sonrió con tranquilidad al verlo así y se dispuso a cortar algunos trozos de fruta para dárselos al muchacho cuando se despertara. Durante ése tiempo no pensó en nada más, sólo hasta que Naruto comenzó a besar su almohada murmurando su nombre fue cuando de verdad se enfadó. La segunda etapa estaba en camino... Ira.

¡Naruto tenía la culpa en todo aquello! De alguna manera, algo en su interior se lo indicaba así. Él tenía la culpa de que estuviera tan confundida, con sus constantes acosos y súplicas de una cita. Él tenía la culpa de tener aquella mirada tierna y aquél espíritu valiente que tanto le cautivaban, él y solamente él. Todo lo que hacía la conducía inevitablemente hacía él, de eso que no le quedara duda a nadie, había sido empujada hasta ese punto. "Sakura-chan... te quiero" dijo el rubio claramente, aun soñando, mientras abrazaba la amohada. La furia de Sakura alcanzó puntos alarmantes, si Naruto no se callaba ella le daría un puñetazo por ser así. "Dios, ayúdame" pidió la chica, serenándose de pronto y saliendo de la habitación con la respiración agitada, tras ver una idea fugaz cruzar su mente.

Sakura llegó a su casa pasadas las 11 y aunque su madre la regañó no le importó demasiado. Todavía seguía teniendo mucho miedo, necesitaba hablar con alguien de su pequeño problema o no podría calmarse, así que habló a casa de Ino, importándole poco y nada la hora, cosa que a su interlocutora le molestó. "Dios, Sakura, ¿no puedes hablar a horas decentes?" se quejó Ino, antes de ser bombardeada por la historia de la chica que se desahogó con su mejor amiga. "Jajajaja" recibió de su parte, volviendo a sentir la furia correr por sus venas. "CERDAAA, deja de burlarte de miii, jodeeeer, ¡que esto es serio!", Ino siguió riendo. Ella sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría, pero eso no significaba que tuviera alguna respuesta a sus preguntas. "Díselo" comentó como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo, dejando muda a la kunoichi que colgó automáticamente. ¿Cómo qué decírselo? ¡Joder que nadie podía entenderla! Quizás se le quitaba ¿no? pensó antes de quedarse dormida. Después de todo, la negociación iba tras la ira, y ella estaba ya en esa etapa.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó más optimista que de costumbre y con una nueva idea rondándole en la cabeza que podría sacarla del problema en que se encontraba metida, por lo que canturreó mientras se vestía y se comió sin rechistar la extraña mezcla que su madre le dejó en el plato como desayuno, después de todo, no era nada del otro mundo lo que estaba pasándole. Quizás sonara algo cruel, pero lo que ella decía sentir por Naruto era como un pago equivalente a todo lo que él se había sacrificado, en la noche lo había resuelto todo... por eso estaba feliz, si le pedía a Naruto que dejase de ayudarla eso se iría y ella sería libre otra vez, así que no le daba miedo ir al hospital, porque ése era su objetivo principal.

Tras cruzar el umbral del Hospital de Konoha, se encaminó haciendo caso omiso de sus otras obligaciones, al cuarto de Naruto, que le esperaba ya despierto y comiendo de buena gana los trozos de fruta que había cortado para él la noche anterior. Con cada paso que daba las piernas le temblaban más y más pero estaba decidida... creía. "Hola, Sakura-chan" sonrió el rubio, derritiéndola en pequeños trozos y quebrantando su valor para pedirle que le dejara, de alguna manera, en paz, pero sin dejar de ser amigos. "Nee... Naruto ¿cómo estás hoy?" sólo pudo pronunciar la chica... definitivamente, estaba perdida. "Bien, bien, Sakura-chan... nada más que termine esto me voy inmediatamente ¡Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taicho me están esperando!" rió con ganas, viendo por la ventana como la gente de Konoha empezaba con sus labores diarias.

"No creo que eso sea lo mejor" sugirió Sakura, una vez más preocupada por él. "¿Por qué no te quedas sólo por hoy y mañana regresas al entrenamiento? Estoy segura que a Kakashi-sensei no le molestará". Naruto negó con la cabeza una sola vez y su semblante se tornó serio. "Te hice una promesa, Sakura-chan y también me la hice a mí mismo, haré hasta lo imposible por traer a Sasuke de vuelta... no te preocupes por mí, ¡estoy bien!" afirmó, dando un salto de la cama, para mostrarle. Sakura sonrió tristemente. Estúpidas promesas, musitó por lo bajo. ¿Acaso Naruto no se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que quería que Sasuke volviera, ella ya no le amaba...? ¿Era tan baka? Quizás eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, debía aceptarlo, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo... todo lo que había hecho por él no era ningún pago, eran sentimientos sinceros que habían empezado a surgir con los días y ya no había manera de lidiar con ellos. Sólo aceptándolos como había hecho.

El siguiente paso no figuraba en la lista oficial, que era la resignación, aunque estaba un poco ligado a eso. El corazón le latió a cincomil por hora en esos momentos, sintió sus mejillas arder con fuerza y bajo la mirada antes de decir... "Na-naruto me-me... joder ¡me gustas mucho!".

Después de todo, la "enfermedad" no era tan mala. No si tenía a un muchacho así a su lado.

(Aún cuando eso significara tener que cocinar ramen a todas horas... eso le hacía feliz.)

Por primera y única vez en el mundo una enfermedad terminal no había matado a una paciente, sino que la había hecho más fuerte a la adversidad.

Porque... desde ese día, Naruto lo sería todo para ella.

**FIN.**

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Un fanfic para un concurso. Realmente no he estado muy inspirada para escribir fanfics y esto fue lo que salió, sinceramente creo que es una de las cosas peor escritas que jamás haya publicado, pero juzguen ustedes, como dije no ando de ánimos para escribir algo pero bueno, el concurso lo exigía así. ¿Qué opinan? Ojalá me dejen un review, el botón está abajo. Los anónimos también valen, sólo que no sean flames.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
